Human
by Alexandria Kousuke
Summary: ¿Como se siente Greg Universe sobre lo sucedido con Rose y las gemas? Los pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos le llegan recordando lo mas imporante


**Bueno es mi primer one-shot que hago de este fandom, como ya muchos saben Steven Universe no me pertenece, si no que fue creado por Rebecca Sugar, yo solo escribí esto por mera diversión y espero que les guste.**

 **Human**

Desde que él tiene memoria, se podía decir que consideraba que era una persona de lo más normal, que por masque trataba de mirar su entorno no había nada que él podía calificar como "sobrenatural" únicamente eso pasaba en la televisión, con personas que pensaban que podían detectar a las personas que ya habían fallecido o en su defecto, cosas que la ciencia misma no podía explicar, todo un enigma conforme a eso, era y es un humano que desde una edad temprana le intereso el mundo de la música, que vivir y servir a ella, ese era su más grande sueño.

Greg Universe ya no era un niño cuando le hizo falta el cariño de sus padres cuando un accidente les quitó la vida sin más, a la edad que sus dos progenitores se fueron, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo y tuvo esa madurez para salir adelante a pesar de que muchos se hubieran hundido por ello. Trabajos de medio tiempo fueron lo que le ayudaron para que tuviera una educación que en parte sus padres querían que tuvieran, claro, no se quedó solo ya que sus tíos le dieron una mano desde de ese trágico día, les debía mucho.

El mundo de la universidad a su opinión no valía la pena, la carrera que quería no estaba disponible, solo podía tomar todo lo relacionado al arte como materias extra u optativas, por lo cual, no duro un año cuando decidió que ese no era su camino, la dejo sin más, desde que tenía cuatro años sabía que lo quería hacer era tocar, cantar, le gustaba el mundo de la música y eso era lo que él quería, sin mencionar que no era por presumir, pero también sabia dibujar, por lo que eso sería de ayuda para dibujar las portadas de sus discos.

Recuerda cómo conoció a Marty, fue en una disquera en donde buscaba trabajo, si, ahí es donde lo conoció, el dueño de esa disquera le realizo una entrevista para conocer que tal lejos, a su "humilde" opinión, se miraba en los ojos de ese hombre que quería desistir y mandar directamente a Greg a la puerta principal para no volver a verle nunca más, pero Marty que estaba ahí escuchando todo, miro ese potencial que no había visto en otros aspirantes musicales, así que, haciendo dotes para convencer a los demás, lo hiso con su jefe, prometiendo grandes resultados.

Aunque el Sr Universe, miraba al rubio con tendencia a albino como un amigo que ya estaba muerto para él, tenía que admitir que le debía mucho y si no hubiera sido así, tal vez, nunca hubiera llegado a ciudad playa, nunca había realizado un concierto en donde nadie fue a verlo… excepto una persona y esa persona era lo que en un futuro no tan lejano, sería la persona más importante en su vida, la mujer de dos metros de altura, con un tono de piel salmón pálido, ojos negros y ese particular cabello rizado rosado que era único a su vista.

Tuvo que admitirse para sus adentros que se sintió demasiado decepcionado cuando solo miro a aquella extraña y magnifica mujer aplaudiendo a la "esquina" de los asientos y no hubiera nadie más que lo hubiera visto cantar, estaba tan sumergido en su canción que no miraba si el público estaba presente o no, dijo lo que tenía que decir, sobre la compra de sus discos y la promoción que estos tenían, esa mujer tan extraña parecía tomar tal literal el nombre de su disco que había pensado que estaba jugando con él, pero a su vez, la podía sentir como preocupada.

Ninguna de las camisas que estaban ahí eran de la talla de aquella persona, por lo que quiso ir a la camioneta para poder buscar la talla adecuada, cuando salió Marty con Vidalia y como siempre, fue el que estaba siendo regañado, en parte tenía razón pero también no quería ser "malo" con la única persona que tuvo la oportunidad de ir a uno de sus conciertos, una persona que no conocía que había ido a su concierto, nada mal. Sin hacerle mucho caso a su manager, tomo la camisa y se puso a buscarla para darle la camisa de la promoción.

Tenía que decir que en el momento en que conoció a Rose Cuarzo su vida cambio para siempre, nunca se imaginó que las palabras "Una vida normal" salieran como una patada de su vida cotidiana y pusiera en su lugar "Gemas de otro universo". Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que a pesar de que aquellas mujeres (a su criterio eso eran para él, mujeres) ya tenía años viviendo en la tierra, sabían cómo podrían convivir con otros humanos y eso lo podía comprobar ese día en donde conocía a Rose y la forma en la que él se sintió.

Conocer el secreto de Rose y de las demás, realmente fue tanto maravilloso como desgarrador y temible, cosas que ni siquiera otros humanos sabían y él era el único de su raza que si tenía aquel conocimiento, no era algo de admirar, simplemente no quería involucrarse mucho en ese asunto, eran cosas de ellas como comúnmente Perla con desdén y orgullo se lo repetía cada vez que se tocaba alguno de los temas, Amatista parecía ser como una niña común y corriente que a veces jugaba con ella como un hermano y Garnet era un misterio que en su interior decía "No acercarse".

A pesar de que la fusión que intento a hacer con Rose no había funcionado como él hubiera querido, ambos se abrieron al uno al otro, una relación mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba surgió después de aquella noche y la duda que una vez tuvo guardada en su corazón ya no estaba, por lo que simplemente, como lo había dicho de Rose "Su vida era corta" aprovecharía la vida tan frágil que tenía para estar con ella, debido a que eso quería, estar con aquella mujer que en su momento tomo su corazón y se lo quedo para latir en sus manos.

El día que Steven nació en un día de Enero* hubo sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de tener a un bebe en sus brazos, tan pequeño, frágil, tan tierno que causaba alegría y felicidad, pero a su vez, estaba la situación de que Rose no estaba y las gemas mostraban en sus rostros la perdida de una gran líder, aunque a pesar de ello, ellas nunca lo culparon a él o a Steven, después de todo Rose sabia los riesgos del embarazo y así quiso que fueran las cosas y el pequeño niño no sabía que muy dentro de su ser, su madre lo cuidaba.

Cuido de su pequeño hijo a los primeros años de vida, vivir en la camioneta y tener que cuidar de Steven no era una tarea fácil, pero nada le falto nada a su pequeño retoño y eso más que suficiente, le hubiera gustado tanto tener una vida normal con Steven, pero la condición mitad gema de su hijo y también poniendo a las otras tres gemas sabía que sería imposible, le dolió, no mentiría, dejar a su hijo con Garnet, Amatista y Perla fue doloroso, pero un padre siempre mira el bienestar de sus hijos y mientras que Steven lo visitara seguido, bueno, estaría bien, cuando conoció a Rose sabía que su vida no sería normal y no se arrepentía de nada.

 *** La Steven Bomb que fue motivo del cumpleaños de Steven se realizo en Enero, por eso puse ese mes.**


End file.
